TODAY
by amexki chan
Summary: Drabble fic tentang cerita yang ringan dan untuk menghibur minna-san/Waktu akan terus berjalan dan akan mempermainkan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hnata, tak terkecuali saat ini. Iyakan? /please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

**TODAY **

I Don't Know

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

.

.

.

Hari ini aku tak percaya bahwa Naruto-kun yang aku kagumi selama ini mengajakku pergi ketaman bermain, apa ini bisa disebut kencan? Ah sudahlah, yang terpenting aku merasa sangat bahagia. Karena saat ini Naruto sedang bersama dengan ku dan berada disamping ku.

"Hei Hinata-chan setelah ini kau ingin kemana?" Oh tidak senyuman itu yang selalu membuatku kagum padanya. Aku merasa pusing , Uh tidak boleh kalau aku pingsan disini aku membuat Naruto-kun susah.

"Hinata-chan kau baik-baik saja, Apa kau ingin istirahat sebentar? Maaf jika aku memaksamu untuk bermain dengan wahana yang kau tidak suka" Kulihat wajah Naruto-kun memancarkan raut kecewa. Bagus Hinata sekarang kau membuat orang yang kau kagumi bersedih.

"A –aku baik-baik saja Naruto-kun." Kataku berusaha tersenyum tapi sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit pusing, maksudku pusing karena malu. Astaga.

Naruto melirikku dengan tampang yang kubilang khawatir dan kemudian dia menggendongku dengan gaya bridal style. Oh my, tidak tahu kah ia bahwa aku sangat malu sekarang. Bayangkan saja jika kalian di perlakukan seperti itu.

"Tu –turun aku Naruto-kun." Kataku dengan suara yang sangat-sangat pelan. Ayolah Hinata bisa-bisanya kau gugup disaat genting seperti ini. Naruto bungkam. Dia tak menjawab omonganku. Hening dia tetap tak mau bicara. Mungkin kurang lebih lima belas menit ia menggendongku bak putri seperti ini, dia berjalan lurus dan akhirnya kutahu Naruto-kun membawaku kesuatu tempat istirahat, Sebuah tamanyang indah. Mataku terbelalak takjub melihat pemandangan di hadapan ku. Naruto-kun kemudian menurunkanku kemudian ia berjalan dan berbaring di rerumputan yang hijau di depanku. Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. Bingung dengan tindakkannya, namun tiba-tiba ia memanggilku.

"Hei mengapa kau terdiam seperti itu? Ayo kesini" katanya. Dengan kaku aku membaringkan tubuhku diatas rerumputan hijau, cuaca cerah dengan awan colombus yang bergerak pelan oleh angin.

" Naruto-kun pernah merasakan jatuh cinta?" Tanpa sadar bibirku bergerak sendiri bisa-bisanya aku bertanya hal seperti itu, rutukku dalam hati.

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu mungkin pernah"

Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. Pernah? Dengan siapa? Apa dengan Ino-san,Tenten-san, atau Sakura-chan? DEG. Jantungku berpacu lebih cepat pikiranku serasa hampa setelah menyebut nama Sakura. Pasalnya Naruto-kun digosipkan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura-chan.

"Ah, sudahlah yang terpenting aku sudah yakin aku mencintai seseorang" katanya sambil terkekeh dan memandangku. Aku terdiam. Jadi Naruto-kun mencintai Sakura-chan? Perasaanku hancur berkeping-keping. Dasar bodoh, mana mungkin Naruto-kun tidak menyukai bahkan mencintai Sakura? Sakura itu baik, rendah hati, manis, pintar, dan cantik. Berbanding terbalik denganku. Well, apa ini yang dinamakan patah hati? Rasanya tak menyenangkan dan sakit.

"Ya, akhirnya aku tahu bahwa aku mencintai dia. Dia yang kucintai–"

Naruto-kun terus berbicara dan aku hanya tersenyum hambar –

"Dia yang selalu perhatian dan menyayangiku –"

Dan merasakan beban di hatiku semakin berat –

"Dia yang kucintai adalah dirimu Hinata-chan. Sekarang aku tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Eh – Apa aku tak salah dengar bagaimana bisa? Dia menatapku dengan mata yang berbinar dan memegang tanganku.

"Jadi apakah kau mau menjadi istriku bagi anak-anak ku nantinya Hinata-chan?" Katanya dengan senyuman khas miliknya. Sedangkan aku, aku masih tak percaya. Apa ini mimpi atau bukan. Aku merasa bingung sekaligus senang, saat ia berbicara seperti itu. Aku tersenyum padanya bukan senyum hambar tapi senyum yang tulus dariku untuknya.

"Tantu saja Naruto-kun. "

Dan hari itu aku dan Naruto-kun memandangi awan sambil berpegangan tangan menikmati angin yang berhembus dan bunyi gesekan rumput. Dan sungguh _aku tidak tahu_ hal ini akan terjadi, dan untukmu Naruto-kun. Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu.

**End**

**Doeng.**

**Krik…krik…**

**Kyaa! Akhirnya fic drabble amex yang pertama kalinya udah jadi senangnya *tertawa bangga* untuk yang pada nunggu get to normal *emang ada yang nanya?* mungkin paling lambat bulan depan baru bisa update habisnya lagi fokusin projek fic oneshoot amex*promosi* pokoknya fic ini Cuma untuk hiburan aja tapi ini bisa dibilang drabble? Mohon maaf kalo gak memenuhi syarat *sujud* jadi dan gak bosan-bosannya amex ucapin**

**Minta RnR, pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak. Dan karena riview dari minna-san amex yang abal ini menjadi semangat, Jaa ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

** TODAY **

HUNGRY

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**Special Thanks**:

**Arakida Kirito, Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki, DNB, Diana Hime-chan**

**dan Hyuna.t**

.

.

.

Jam dinding telah menunjukkan tengah malam namun tampak seseorang beriris biru sapphire masih terus berkutat dengan laptop merah maroon miliknya yang masih menyala, kadang-kadang ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memencet pangkal hidungnya mungkin karena pegel. Dilihatnya lagi jam dinding diruang kerjanya yang masih menyala terang benerang kemudian ia menguap lebar dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

Tok Tok Tok.

Suara pintu yang diketuk perlahan dan sejurus kemudian muncul seorang beriris lavender lembut dengan gaun tidur tipis berwarna putih yang tampak pas ditubuhnya, ia tersenyum sambil membawa secangkir kopi dan beberapa cemilan berupa cookies yang masih hangat. Mungkin ia baru saja membuatnya?

"Kau belum tidur Hinata hm?" Katanya sambil melepas kaca mata berframe Hitam miliknya, dan melihat kearah Hinata.

"Hum, aku tak bisa Naruto-kun, mungkin aku terkena Insomnia?" Sahutnya dan meletakkan teh dan cookies diatas meja kerja Naruto. "Aku membuatkanmu ini, kau belum makan dari tadi. Aku tak ingin kau sakit Naruto-kun" jawabnya lagi.

"Ah… Terimakasih kalau begitu, Kau memang istri yang baik Hinata." Dan menyeruput teh hangat yang tadi diatas meja kemudian memakan cookies yang dibuat oleh Hinata.

"Wah, rasanya enak sekali Hinata. Tak salah aku menjadikanmu istriku kau memang yang terbaik" Serunya setelah mengunyah dan tersenyum kearah istrinya –Hinata– sedangkan yang dipuji hanya mengulum senyumnya dan semburat merah hadir di kedua pipinya yang chubby. Mereka baru saja menikah satu minggu yang lalu dan sampai sekarang mereka belum pernah merasakan malam pertama sekaligus Honeymoon mereka. Well, Karena suaminya tercinta –Naruto– terlalu sibuk akan urusan bisnisnya. Dan syukurlah Hinata bisa memahaminya.

"Gombal" Katanya sambil menunduk malu dan memainkan kedua jarinya. Naruto yang melihatnya merasa gemas akan tingkah imut istrinya ini dan tak jarang jika ia semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Hei aku serius Hinata-chan" Katanya sambil tersenyum nakal. "Ehm, Sepertinya ada yang berbeda darimu malam ini? Apa mungkin karena gaun tidur tipismu itu?" Katanya to the point dengan seringai yang menggoda dan ditambah suara yang terdengar sangat menggoda pula.

"Eh– Eh Ano…" Hinata gugup, Ia paling tak berkutik jika Suaminya sudah berbicara maupun menggodanya dengan wajah seperti itu.

"Hah? Aku tahu kau ingin menggodaku malam ini kan Hinata-chan" Katanya yang semakin mendekat kearah Hinata dan memojokkan Hinata kedinding yang bercat cokelat kayu.

" I– ini pemberian Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun" Katanya tergagap sambil menatap malu mata Naruto yang kini tampak seperti hewan liar siap menangkap mangsanya dan ia bergindik takut.

"Oh begitu" Namun, bukannya semakin menjauh dari Hinata melainkan sebaliknya ia semakin memperpendek jarak diantara dirinya dan Hinata. Kemudian tanpa ragu ia memegang pinggang Hinata dan menariknya semakin mendekat.

"Kyaaa"

"Hei, Hinata aku masih lapar." Katanya berbisik ditelinga Hinata yang semakin memerah wajahnya. Gotcha! Akhirnya Naruto kembali menyeringai nakal.

"Apa kau ingin menemaniku makan Hinata-chan" Dan kemudian ia melihat jam dinding, masih cukup lama waktunya untuk bekerja.

"Yah tentu saja makan diatas ranjang kita Hinata-chan" Katanya dan sejurus kemudian ia menggendong Hinata bridal style.

"Kau harus mempertangggung jawabkan ulahmu karena telah menggodaku, padahal aku berusaha menahan diri sampai jatah cutiku minggu depan untuk bersamamu." Ucapnya dingin.

"Na– Naruto-kun" Hinata hanya menatap Naruto nya dengan terkejut. Akhirnya ia tahu jadi selama ini Naruto terus dan menahan diri demi mendapatkan cuti untuk berdua dengannya atau lebih tepatnya Honeymoon –bolehkan ia berpikir begitu– sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi ayo kita makan Hinata aku sudah lama menahannya pasti Hidangannya sangat lezat" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh dan Hinata merasa malu bukan main.

Kemudian malam itu menjadi malam mereka berdua dan menjadi awal baru untuk keduanya. Dan kegiatan malam itu… hanya mereka berdua saja yang tahu dan menjadi rahasia keduannya.

FIN

HAI MINNA SANKYUU YANG UDAH PADA RIVIEW DRABBLE Amex WALOPUN DARI amex NYA SENDIRI INI GAK YAKIN DISEBUT DRABBLE. DAN MAAFKAN OTAK SAYA YANG NGERES INI YA APA CUKUP MENGHIBUR? ATAU MALAH JELEK?ABAL? TERSERAHLAH YANG PENTING INI HANYA SEBAGAI FIC HIBUR UNTUK MENUNGGU FIC-FIC amex YANG UDAH NUMPUK BELUM DILANJUTIN HAHAHA*tawa nista* TAPI SEPERTI JANJI Amex FICNYA AKAN DI UPDATE BULAN DEPAN KALO GAK ADA HALANGAN OK? OKE SEPERTI BIASA AMEX MINTA REVIEWNYA YA… KARENA RIVIEW ADALAH SEMANGAT BAGI SEMUA AUTOR SO….

REVIEW PLEASE…


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

** TODAY **

Birthday I

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**SPECIAL THANKS**

KHAIRI: Wkwkwk Kayaknya sih begitu :D makasih udah ripiuw

**Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki**:Waw makasih pujiannya *bungkuk dalem-dalem*

**Aojiru no Sekai**: Yupz drabble ni langsung end trus setiap chapter terbarunya beda-beda, Makasih udah ripiuw ampe dua kali plus koreksinya nyuw ^W^

**Anne Garbo**: waw ampe mimisan yah? *kasih tisu* makasih udah suka dan berkenan buat bacanya *peyuk-peyuk*

**Dani No Baka**: oke ni udah update ^W^

Hyuna toki: Langsung dikabulin deh nih update tannya say XD

**Hidan gak bisa mati**: makasih udah suka Hidan-san, ni update-tan nya smoga suka

NamikazeNoah:wkwkwk tau tuh si Naruto suka banget godain Hinata XD

.

.

.

Seorang gadis bermata lavender itu kini mematung sambil melihat macam-macam kue yang imut nan lezat. Ia tampak memandang begitu intens sebuah kue ulang tahun sedang berwarna cokelat dan diatasnya diberi buah jeruk yang berwarna oren yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hum…."

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" Sahut seorang pegawai yang tersenyum ramah. Hinata tersentak kaget saat pegawai itu bertanya padanya.

"A–ano harga cake ini be– Ah maaf permisi" Dan akhirnya ia kembali keluar toko dengan cepat. Sambil menggenggam erat tali tas sekolahnya dengan erat. Ia Nampak kembali berfikir dan terdiam, kemudian menatap kearah toko kemudian berjalan kearahnya dan berhenti. Dan begitu seterusnya. Baiklah sekarang ia mulai merasa sangat bingung dan menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Apa lebih baik aku membuatnya saja?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan masih mematung ditepi jalan yang sepi. Dengan perlahan ia kembali melangkahkan kaki nya kearah sebuah mini market.

KLEK.

"Hah akhirnya aku membuatnya sendiri" Rutuknya. " Uh, mengapa aku bisa lupa sih? Dasar Hinata baka." Katanya dengan memukul kepalanya sendiri.

"Eh, hinata-chan Kau habis belanja ya?"

Hinata terpaku saat suara yang tak asing baginya menyapa dari arah belakang. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti dan dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah belakang. Dan benar saja pemuda berkulit tan dan bermata biru sapphire menatapnya. Dia nampak mengenakan kaos panjang berwarna hitam dan celana sependek lutut. Sepasang sepatu kets putih ia kenakan dengan tangan yang dimasukan kesaku celana. Hinata sedikit memerah karena malu.

"Seperti biasa Naruto-kun keran sekali. Sedangkan aku berantakan sekali." Katanya kembali merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Well_ saat ini Hinata masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya padahal sudah tiga jam lewat sekolah usai, rambutnya yang di cepol sedikit berantakan. Dan di tangan kanan kirinya terlihat membawa belanjaan yang cukup membuatnya kewalahan.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu Hinata-chan?" Dan Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu bolehkah aku membantumu? Kau terlihat sedikit kacau?" Katanya terkekeh dan tanpa permisi ia merebut barang belanjaan Hinata dan berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Eh… tak usah Naruto-kun. Nanti kau re-repot" Hinata tersentak saat belanjaannya direbut dan dengan mengikuti Naruto dengan setengah berlari mengejar langkah panjang pemuda berkulit tan yang membuatnya berdebar-debar.

"Ah sudahlah apanya yang salah sih membantu pacarku sendiri. Sesekali aku ingin terlihat keren dimatamu Hinata-chan" Katanya tersenyum lebar kearah Hinata yang terdiam dibelakangnya.

'Kau selalu terlihat keren dimataku Naruto-kun' Batinnya dan gadis manis itu tersenyum dan melangkah bersama disamping Naruto.

**FIN**

.

.

.

**Epilog: BIRHTDAY II**

.

...

"Tinggal sedikit lagi dan yak selesai" Seutas senyuman tergambar jelas dari gadis bermbut indigo yang memakai celemek dan tak ketinggalan bercelemotan krim di wajah putih pucatnya. "Semoga saja Naruto-kun menyukainya, ah sudah lewat waktunya aku harus pergi sekarang ku harap Naruto-kun tidak menggu terlalu lama" Dan gadis itu pun pergi dari dapurnya masih setengah berantakkan karena krim yang jatuh.

Sesaat seorang pemuda berambut pirang kini terlihat bersandar di pagar yang bertuliskan 'Hyuuga' ia tampak menggunakan topinya dan memainkan ponsel smartphone miliknya. Baju kemeja bergaris-garis merah tampak ia padukan dengan kaos berwarna putih. Dan celana jins biru panjang yang sangat pas dengan kaki jenjang miliknya. Tak beberapa lama pagar itupun terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang diikat tengah menatapnya dia terlihat sedikit jengkel. Wow pasangan yang tak akrab rupanya?

"Masuklah kau ingin bertemu dengannya kan?" Katanya ogah-ogahan.

"Hehehe sebenarnya aku sudah menunggunya dari tadi di taman tapi karena dia lama aku khawatir jadi aku kemari" Katanya terkekeh saat melihat reaksi sang kakak sister complex itu namun cepat atau lambat ia akan menjadi kakak iparnya.

"Hn, ada apa dengan kalian hari ini?"

"Hari ini? Tentu saja kami janjian kencan bersama kan." Jawab pemuda blonde tanpa dosa. Dan Neji hanya menengus kesal sambil memegang pelipisnya mendapat jawaban Frontalnya.

"Cih itu pun aku tau Naruto. Maksudku mengapa setelah kau mengantarnya kemarin kerumah ia langsung sibuk membuat semacam kue ulang tahun? Tak biasanya dia membuatnya. Apa kau berulang tahun hari ini Naruto" Katanya yang masih bersandar di sofa ruang tamu.

"Eh? Apa benar dia membuat kue ulang tahun?" Tanyanya skeptis. Dan Neji mengangguk meminta jawaban Naruto.

"Entahlah menurutmu?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Sedangkan Neji melemparkan pandangan sinis terhadap pacar adiknya. Namun belum sempat membalas kata-kata Naruto, Sebuah suara halus memotongnya.

"Na-naruto – kun? Bukannya kau ada ditaman?" Terselip nada terkejut dikalimat sang gadis manis ini. Ia tampak mengenakan baju dress putih selutut berlapis cardignan berwarna ungu pucat dan membawa sesuatu?

"Baikalah aku keluar dulu, silahkan kalian lanjutkan bicaranya. Permisi" Kemudian Neji keluar dari ruang tamu dan tersenyum kecil.** 'kurasa akan terjadi hal yang menarik'** batinnya.

"Mengapa kau lama sekali? Apakah kau tak tahu aku khawatir, hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan dingin.

"A…ano ada hal yang harusku kerjakan dulu. Gomen" Cicit Hinata.

"Ah sudahlah kau tak usah berdalih Hinata-chan, kau pasti melupakannya kan? Aku kecewa padamu Hinata-_chan_" Katanya menatap Hinata tajam dan perlahan berjalan keluar. "Aku kecewa padamu Hinata-_chan_ sebaiknya kita batalkan janji hari ini hinata-chan. Maaf aku ingin sendiri hari ini" Ucapnya sambil berjalan pelan. Hinata menggigit bibirnya pelan, ia bingung ingin menjawab apa lagipula tak biasanya Naruto bertingkah seperti ini. Jika ia jujur maka terbongkarlah kejutan yang ia telah siapkan tapi jika tidak Naruto-_kun_ nya akan salah paham padanya. Dan akhirnya Naruto hilang dari pandangannya.

"Go-gomen Naruto-_kun_ sebenarnya aku membuat kue untukmu maka dari itu aku terlambat datang hiks gomen Naruto-_kun_…" Dengan perlahan setetes demi setetes butiran cairan bening keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Hinata menangis sendiri dan jatuh terduduk manghapus air matanya yang merusak penampilan manisnya. Sedangkan seseorang kini berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyaris pecah. Satu dua dan tiga menit berlalu merasa tak tega gadis yang dia cintai menangis dibawah lantai akhirnya sang pemuda berkulit tan itu keluar dari persembunyian nya.

GREP.

Hinata tersentak kaget saat seseorang memeluknya dan merengkuh dalam tubuhnya yang ia rasa telah lemas sedari tadi. Dan dengan perlahan ia membalas pelukan hangat dari orang yang ia kenal. Kehangatan dari pemuda yang ia cintai sepenuh hati mengalir ke tubuhnya. _Well _,adegan yang terkesan romantis.

"Tenanglah Hinata-_chan_…" Katanya lembut dan menyapukan tangannya mengelus puncak mahkota indigo milik Hinata.

"A…aku bukannya lupa Naruto-_kun_, aku menyiapkan hadiah untukmu. Hiks ma…maaf" Katanya tersengal-sengal menahan tangisnya yang semakin pecah.

"Iya aku percaya padamu," dan perlahan Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan dibalas dengan tatapan polos Hinata. "Er…aku sudah tahu dari tadi, sebenarnya aku sempat khawatir kepadamu." Dan ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan pokok pembicaraan yang terdengar klise ini. "Lebih tepatnya sesudah Neji bicara padaku tadi" Dan menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal. Dan sejurus kemudian Hinata berhenti menangis, keheningan merayap diantara mereka.

Hinata terkejut. Berarti ia telah dibohongi dari tadi pikirnya menimpulkan. Perlahan wajahnya menjadi merah merona karena menahan malu dan marah. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak untuk mengejar Neji dan mengomelinya. Tapi apa daya nasi telah menjadi bubur kini kejutannya telah terbongkar dan malah ia yang merasa sangat dikerjai oleh dua pemuda yang Nampak kompak entah sejak kapan. Eh kau baru menyadarinya Hinata-chan?.

Perlahan Hinata menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kearahnya dan dengan perlahan ia memeluk Naruto yang membalas pelukannya. "Kau ja-jahat Naruto-kun" Ucapnya dengan nada yang campur aduk. Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau hanya ingin mengomeliku Hinata-chan. Well, boleh sajakan kadang-kadang menegerjai calon istriku?" dengan masih memeluk Hinata. "apa kau tak ingin mengatakan sesuatu untukku Hinata-chan?" Sahutnya kemudian dan sambil menyentuh dagu Hinata pelan. Sedangkan Hinata yang diperlakukan demikian hanya gugup dan merasa pusing karena senang.

"Uhm… se-selamat ulang tahun Naruto-kun" Ucapnya terbata-bata sedangkan Naruto kini mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hinata dan menyapukan bibirnya ke bibir tipis hinata. Yang membuat sensasi aneh untuk keduanya. Dikecupnya pelan dan ia pun melepaskan ciumannya dengan penuh rasa enggan. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya belum saatnya menjadikan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai miliknya dan untuk itu ia harus bersabar untuk suatu saat nanti dimana ia dan Hinata dapat bersama selamanya.

**Fin**

Gyaaa oh my telat publish untuk Naruto birthday *mojok* tapi yang penting kesampaian publishnya :D gimana fic Amex? Makin gaje, jelek atau malah abal? Terserah apa kata reader-san aja deh. Soalnya ini fic untuk menghibur reader-san semuanya jadi Amex harap kalian enjoy bacanya XD untuk semua yang udah baca Amex ucapkan Terimakasih. OKE SEPERTI BIASA AMEX MINTA REVIEWNYA YA… KARENA RIVIEW ADALAH SEMANGAT BAGI SEMUA AUTOR SO… RnR


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

** TODAY **

Myst

.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**Special Thanks**:

Kirigaya, **Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki,** Khairi,dan

.

.

.

Aku menganggapnya bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis yang pendiam namun menarik. Entahlah apa yang kusukai darinya atau mungkin benar kata pepatah "Jika cinta itu buta" yah mau tidak mau aku terpaksa sedikit percaya dengan hal yang kukatakan nonrealistis, membosankan.

Hari ini seperti biasa aku sibuk bermain dengan ponsel android ice cream yang tempo hari tou-san belikan sebagai hadiah untukku. Well, walaupun aku harus mengakui bahwa ia membuatku setengah jengkel! Bagaimana tidak ia mengataiku seperti ini "Jika kau tidak memiliki pacar sampai umurmu tujuh belas tahun kau bisa-bisa jadi seorang bujangan seumur hidupmu" Cih apa ia tak tau semua itu butuh proses, sekali lagi PROSES. Aku menghembuskan nafasku sejenak merenggangkan kepalaku yang terasa pegal dan memencet pangkal hidungku serta mataku yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat kelayar ponsel yang belakangan ini sering menyibukkanku. Kulihat dari jendela ruang perpustakaan gadis itu masih sibuk dengan menyirami bunga ditaman milik klub berkebun, apa mungkin ia anggotanya? Hah sepertinya aku tak tahu apa-apa tentang dia, ini membuatku ragu bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ck! Apa sih yangkupikirkan.

Perlahan kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan sekolah sambil sebelah tanganku menenteng tas yang berisi kitab-kitab berbagai rumus yang pasti membuat otakku muak dan mencapai _limit_nya. Rambutku menyentuh dahiku meyampaikan rasa yang membuatku sedikit geli. Apa mungkin aku harus pergi ke tempat pemangkas rambut besok? Ah sudahlah lebih baik aku panjangkan saja. Ponselku bergetar dan aku merogohnya di saku kemeja sekolah dan akhirnya kegiatanku adalah sibuk bermain social network di ponselku. Seakan terbius dengan mereka-mereka yang berada di dunia maya yang aku kenal hanya lewat foto mereka saja. Sungguh menggelikan. Sekarang aku berjalan kekoridor menuju tangga untuk turun kebawah yang pasti melewati taman milik klub berkebun. Jika aku beruntung aku dapat bertemu dengannya atau malahan berbicara dengannya. Lucky!. Sorak ku dalam hati senang. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sepanjang koridor maupun anak-anak tangga yang perlahan kulewati. Entah telah beberapa pasang mata yang telah memandangku dengan pandangan aneh atau sedikit mengatai diriku, persetanlah.

BRUK.

Ck, sial aku menabrak seseorang kulihat ponselku jatuh disampingku dan kudengar seseorang yang kutabrak tadi meringis kesakitan. Suaranya lembut dan enak didengar dan samar-samar tercium wangi bunga lavender? Bunga lavender? Sepertinya wangi ini tak asing bagiku tapi dimana? Eh- tak mungkin, ja –jangan - jangan ku angkat wajahku dan aku terbelalak kaget ternyata….

"I –itai…"

Benar-benar dia. Apa aku bermimpi? Ini nyata? Jika ini mimpi biarlah aku bermimpi dan jangan bangunkan aku (tapi aku juga tak mau tidur –Dalam artian lain– terus ) dan jika ini nyata tolong siapa saja cubit wajah er maksudku tanganku saja yang dicubit.

"A –ano apa Namikaze-san baik-baik saja?" tanyanya dengan suara halusnya. Oh, tidak! ini gawat hampir saja aku kehilangan kendali, aku tak boleh sampai menjatuhkan image ku yang telah ku bangun sejak lama.

"A –aku tak apa-apa kok, dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku bingung, pasalnya seingatku aku tak pernah berbicara padanya mengenalnya pun tidak kecuali kenyataan bahwa aku meyukai dia. Hei! ini bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan tapi –ah terserah kalian lah yang pasti, bagaimana ia tahu namaku? Ini sangat mengganjal.

"Si –siapa yang tak tau dirimu Namikaze-san, anak direktur sekolah" Katanya pelan namun, merdu ditelingaku. Dan membuatku terkejut sekaligus sedikit bangga. Karena ternyata aku cukup terkenal walaupun dengan embel-embel anak direktur _sih_. Dan dengan posisi yang masih terduduk dilantai aku berusaha bangun dan mengambil ponsel baru ku yang telah jatuh dengan indahnya dilantai koridor sekolah yang diingin. Well,silahkan abaikan perkataanku tadi. Dan tak lupa aku menepuk pelan celana belakangku yang kotor akibat debu. Dan terakhir aku tak ingin juga di anggap tak gentle atau apalah jadilah aku membantu dia berdiri dengan diriku yang masih memasang tampang cuek. Gotcha! Ia menyambutnya kurasakan tangannya mengengamku dan itulahh yang membuat sensasi aneh dalam diriku kembali bergejolak-gejolak. Dasar, cinta ini membuatku seperti orang bodoh.

"A-arigatou Namikaze-san" ucapnya disertai senyuman malaikat yang membuatku menjadi senam jantung, dan akhirnya pertahananku menjaga kendali plus image runtuh laaknya seorang pecundang yang kabur sebelum berperang. Ya aku kabur lebih tepatnya aku melarikan diri. Sepertinya ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi… ah sudahlah darii pada aku membuat hal yang buruk lebih baik aku lari darinya. Aku meninggalkannya dan ia hanya terdiam dengan memasang wajah sedih dan kecewa yang tak kuketahui sebelumnya.

"Na –naruto-kun…"

Namun, yang kusesalkan…

Aku tak mendengar saat ia mengucapkan namaku dengan merdu.

.

.

FIN

Myst II

Entahlah belakangan hari ini rasanya aku merasa aneh setiap mendengar, melihat dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang ku cintai diam-diam aku merasa ingin lari dan lenyap saja. Atau rasanya aku mulai lari dari kenyataan? Tidak mungkin kan? Tapi setiap aku melihat Hinata (pastinya dengan cara diam-diam) ia selau berwajah sedih dan itu membuat perasaanku sakit . Dan sekarang parahnya ternyata aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan gadis berambut pink yang selalu dekat dengan Si Teme kalau tak salah namanya Saku? Sasa? Ah Sakura ya, di si ketua klub karate. Aku tak tahu jika Hinata ternyata ia berteman dengan dia juga rupanya. Baiklah akan ku catat di ponselku informasi apapun yang berhubungan dengan Hyuuga Hinata. What? Kalian bilang aku seperti penguntit? Ck terserahlah.

"Jadi kau merasa dihindari oleh dia Hinata-chan?" Tanya si gadis merah jambu itu yang tengah memegang pundak Hinata mungkin menahan tangis, ah coba aku keluar mungkin aku akan menenangkannya di dalam dekapanku. Ah padahal aku ke atap sini kan ingin tidur siang dan sekalian membolos sampai pelajaran kakashi-sensei yang membuatku bosan.

"Um, aku takut dia membecinya Sakura-chan" ucapnya dengan nada kecewa, dan menggigit pelan bibirnya.

"Huh! Ia memang lelaki bodoh dan tak peka terhadap perasaan seorang gadis. Apa lebih baik aku yang mengatakannya saja, biar ia sadar Hinata-chan?" sungutnya, ketahuan sekali jika ia merasa jengkel, Pikirku. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum walaupun tampak terpaksa sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan, mungkin aku saja yang terlalu mencintainya. Dan mungkin ia mencintai gadis lain. Aku sudah senang jika ia bahagia Sakura-chan" katanya dan Sakura hanya tersenyum miris melihat Hinata yang kacau. Dan begitu pula hatiku, seakan ada nada angin topan yang menerjangku, atau nenek sundae yang mencoba membunuhku dengan memegang katana turun temurun yang suadah tua itu. Yang pasti aku merasa hatiku hancur berkeping-keping, kamisama.

"Ya, mungkin Naruto-kun bisa bahagia dengan gadis yang dicintainya."

Deg.

A-a-a-a- apa! Naruto?! Eh maksudku Aku? Apa mungkin teligaku kacau atau ini efek karena diteriaki oleh orichimaru si guru melambai yang hobi dandan itu? Mungkin aku harus kedokter THT secepatnya.

"Mu-mungkin aku harus berhenti mengejar Naruto-kun sekarang, Sakura-chan" Hinata menangis air matanya membasahi pipinya yang chubby dan putihnya. Dan aku hanya mematung disini antara setengah percaya dan tidak. Namun yang kuyakini sekarang aku tidak bermimpi dan ini nyata, bukan karena efek dari orichimaru-sensei itu tapi ucapan Hyuuga Hinata yang jujur. Aku tersenyum dari atap sedari mencuri dengar. Tak percuma aku tidur di tempat tinggi ini dan ternyata cintaku terbalas walaupun ini sulit dibilang cinta.

"Aku juga Hyuuga Hinata aku menyukai –tidak akuu sungguh - sungguh mencintaimu" kataku yang tanpa piker panjang meloncat diantara mereka berdua. Kutatap Hinata dengan mata yang penuh kepercayaan diri. Si rambut pink telah hilang entah sejak kapan. Namun, yang terpenting aku ingin mengungkapkannya disini. Agar semuanya jelas dan kemisterusan drama ini terjawab.

Angin berhembus sedikit kencang mengibarkan rambut Hinata yang berwarna indigo dengan anggunnya, rambutku yang ku yakini sangat berantakan semakin berantakan. Dan jawaban yang kudapat adalah ia tersenyum padaku dan memelukku erat seakan ia tak ingin melepaskannya begitupun sebaliknya.

**Fin**

**Balesan review :**

Kirigaya: oke maksih dukungannya, oke request di terima

**Fanlhewandh Hyuuzumaki**: ahaha memang naruto jahil banget, makasih semoga terhibur di chapter ini ^^

Khairi: wah jeli banget *tepuk tangan* ahaha anggap aja kuenya di colong amex hehehe

: oke makasih udah di riview ^^ moga suka dengan chapter ini

**Akhirnya selesai TODAY udah memasuki Chapter ke-4 gimana pendapat kalian tentang prof Naruto disni? terimakasih yang udah pada meluangkan membaca dan Big thanks kepada kalian yang udah Riview,Alert, dan Favorite kan 'Drabble' Fic pertama Amex.**

**Dan kabar tak menyenangkan mungkin amex bakal vacum bentar akhir bulan Desember untuk persiapan UAN nanti *mohon doanya* Review adalah semangat bagi semua autor, Amex tunggu Riview nya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amexki chan**


	5. Chapter 5

Menatapmu adalah hal yang terindah bagiku,

Mencium aroma tubuhmu selalu memabukkan dan membuat otakku berhenti berkerja…

.

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

**TODAY **

SMI_LE.

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**Special Thanks**:NamikazeNoah, Khairi,c elanadalammulepas, NameDiana chan, Fanlewandh Hyuuzumai,rachel. a. pardede, dan jerukLavender

.

.

.

Kaca mata minus yang tebal check, rambut klimis berwarna hitam indigo check, kancing dan baju stelan cupu check, buku tebal juga rambut kepang dua juga tampak lucu. Pemuda itu memandangi foto seorang gadis kutu buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia merasa bahwa gadis culun yang sangat serius itu adalah belahan jiwa dan takdir cintanya. Padahal pemuda itu lumayan pintar dan juga bertampang tapi, entahlah mengapa ia sedikit narsis? Who know 'kan? Ia tersenyum dan mencium foto yang kini telah ditempeli fotonya disebelah gadis yang tengah duduk di bangku taman itu belum lagi tulisannya uhh…norak! 'Hyuuga Hinata love Naruto Uzumaki forever' serta tambahan gambar hati yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit. Dasar maniak! Kemudian dirapikannya seragam yang ia kenakan dan pergi kesekolah meninggalkan gunting dan lem yang ia gunakan untuk memanipulasi foto gadis itu dan dirinya.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan" sapanya sambill menenteng tasnya dan menyapa seorang gadis yang duduk paling depan yang tengah membaca buku tebal pelajaran biologi. Gadis itu berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas. Pasalnya sudah hampir satu semester pria priang itu mendekatinya, bukan karena ia tidak suka tapi hanya saja dia sedikit aneh.

"O-ohayou, Uzumaki-san. A-apakah kau i-ngin meminjam PR biologi la-lagi?" ucapnya sambil merogoh tasnya dan mengambil buku PR biologinya. Kemudian menyodorkan kedepan muka Naruto sedangkan naruto hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng. "A-apa yang bisa ku bantu Uzumaki-san?" ucapnya lagi dan kemudian meneruskan membaca.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan marga tapi panggil saja dengan namaku N-A-R-U-T-O" ujarnya sambil mengeja namanya sendiri. Seolah-olah ia sedang mengajari anak umur tiga tahun membaca. "Aku menyukaimu Hinata jadilah kekasihku" ucapnya tegas. Dasar tak tahu malu masih pagi saja ia sudah berulah, pasti ia hanya bercanda saja, pikir Hinata.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto-san ja-jangan mengada-ngada" sahutnya kemudian. Dan ia kembali membaca buku tebal itu dengan serius. Naruto hanya diam sambil berpikir kemudian ia mengambil kursi disebelahnya dan duduk dihadapan Hinata yang masih sibuk membaca, seolah-olah gadis itu hanya sendiri dan tak melihatnya. Ia meneliti setiap inci wajah Hinata Hyuuga yang begitu putih dan manis, pipinya yang chubby, bulu mata yang lentik juga hidungnya yang mancung. Dan semakin kebawah Naruto menelan ludahnya sendiri. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah menggoda yang indah. Mungkin karena Hinata sedikit terusik ia pun kembali bertanya.

"Ano… ada a-apa Naruto-kun?" katanya sambil tetap membaca buku ditangannya. Naruto tersenyum akhirnya gadis ini memanggilnya dengan namanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya memandangimu. Jika kau terganggu abaikan saja." sahutnya sambil terus memperhatikan Hinata. Matanya yang biru mengeksplorasi Hinata inci demi inci, rambut indigo bak sutra, mata yang indah dan menakjubkan, dan diri Hinata yang membuatnya terpesona.

"Oi… Hinata-chan, tersenyumlah"

Hinata yang sedari tadi sibuk membaca buku tebalnya menautkan kedua alis matanya, dan memunculkan beribu-ribu pertanyaan. Betapa kurang kerjaannya Naruto pikirnya. Ia pernah mendengar sebuah kabar jika Naruto adalah salah satu pemuda yang kelewat hiperaktif dan ceria yang ternyata menaruh hati dan perhatian kepadanya.

"Hum… Maaf" ucap Hinata sambil menatap sayu iris biru itu dan juga sebaliknya, tapi bedanya Naruto menambahkan satu hal dari tatapannya. Cinta.

"Aku ingin kau tersenyum, aku ingin kau menatapku dengan sayang, merasakan aroma tubuhku yang akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, dan mencium bibirku agar kau tak melepaskanku" sanggah Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajah tampannya kearah Hinata yang tampak kaget dan mematung. Sungguh gombalan yang menarik Naruto! Hei tapi sepertinya itu sudah masuk kata-kata dewasa kan?

"A…aku…Engh…Naruto-kun"

Detik berikutnya bibir tipis Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Hinata, meresapi setiap rasa dari bibir Hinata yang menurutnya terasa menakjubkan dan membuatnya mabuk untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berani –

–jika saja sekarang mereka tak berada disekolah.

"Karena memandangmu adalah hal yang kusukai dan senyumnmu adalah hal yang membuatku jatuh cinta Hinata-chan"

Sebuah kata-kata yang indah dan puitis, hinata hanya memerah malu dan tersipu sambil menampilkan senyuman yang membuat Naruto enggan berpaling dari gadis ini. Hinata memeggang tangan Naruto dan menepelkan kepipinya yang putih halus. Kini ia yakin bahwa prinsip dan hal-hal yang ia sukarkan adalah hal yang sangat salah. Hatinya, kepercayaannya, dan senyumannya adalah untuk Naruto.

"Ya… Naruto-kun" Ia tersenyum kearah Naruto.

**Karena itu…**

**Kumohon terseyumlah…**

**Sayangku…**

**FIN**

**Dan cerita ini berakhir dengan ketidak jelasan lainnya, amex harap semua pada kehibur meskipun fic ini jauh banget dari kata bagus maunpun sempurna, masa hiatus, UN, dan berjuang untuk masuk ke kuliah agrhhh amex dibuat stress deh *lebay* **** sampai jumpa lagi minna-san ^^/ jangan lupa RnR untuk semangatin amex ya**


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

** TODAY **

Perpisahan

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**Special Thanks**:

**Hanazonorin444, Fran Fryn Kun, celanadalammulepas,Ayumu Hasegawa, kirei- neko, Algojo, **

dan** Izkaa lovnh**

.

.

.

Kini jepang telah memasuki musim gugur yang tenang, daun-daun gingo perlahan jatuh berguguran dari pohonnya. Daunnya yang berwarna cokelat dan berbentuk bintang sangat indah dan dapat mengusik beberapa pejalan kaki yang sejenak terdiam sambil memandangi daun-daun berguguran. Kini di sebuah ayunan yang berada di taman kota terlihat seorang bocah lelaki berumur tujuh tahun yang memakai topi kupluk rajutnya, hidungnya memerah menahan dingin. Padahal ia memakai baju tebal yang tampak berlapis-lapis tapi mungkin itu tak cukup membuat tubuh dan dirinya merasa hangat? Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya agar mendapat sedikit kehangatan.

Bruk!

Matanya yang dari tadi memandang ke tanah kini teralihkan oleh suara jatuh yang mengusikknya, tapi sepertinya ia tampak menunggu seseorang dari pada melamun. Tantu saja.

"Ugghh…itai" ringis suara gadis kecil kira-kira lebih muda tiga tahun darinya itu. Bocah pirang itu terdiam sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Mungkin ia sedikit linglung?

"Apa kau tidak mau membantuku Naluto-kun?"ucap sang gadis kecil itu dengan cadelnya sambil menahan air matanya dengan tampang yang berantakan. Dan kini bocah pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan membantu si gadis kecil.

"Ahaha aku suka sekali melihatmu tadi jatuh Hinata-chan, ku kira kau akan menangis tadi makanya kubiarkan saja." Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarnya menggembungkan pipinya yang chubby. Ia terlihat sebal dengan perkataan bocah dihadapannya itu. "Sudah kubilang aku tak akan menangis, aku kan anak tou-san yang kuat" katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk lututnya yang sedikit kotor terkena tanah.

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu Hime" ucapnya sembari tertawa. Gadiskecil itu hanya melihat tampang bocah pirang dengan kesal.

"Telus Naluto-kun ingin membicalakan apa? Soalnya aku melalikan dili dali Neji-nii. Kulasa ia mungkin kaget kalau tahu aku kelual lumah sendilian." Kemudian ia duduk di bangku taman dan menggosok kedua tangannya yang terasa semakin beku. Ia tersentak dan membulatkan matanya yang memang terlihat lucu baginya. Sepasang tangan berwarna tan ikut menggenggam erat tangan kecilnya dengan erat serta nyaman sekaligus. Ia tahu milik saiapa tangan hangat itu tapi ia tak mengindahkannya dan Hinata ikut mengeratkan tangan yang berada digenggamannya.

"Baka, harusnya tadi kau memakai sarung tangan Hinata-chan. Kau memang ceroboh jika aku tak berada di dekatmu ya?"

"Ti-tidak! Aku hanya sedikit lupa sa –." Ucapnya membela diri sebelum ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu lagi Hinata terdiam tak kala wajah Naruto-kun nya terlihat sendu saat menatapnya, Apa Naruto terlihat ingin menagis?. Ya, ia tahu apa sebabnya Naruto-kun terlihat seperti itu.

"Besok, aku akan pergi dari Tokyo. Kata Kaa-chan pindahan kami ke Osaka harus di percepat." Hinata hanya terdiam sambil melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto. Kemudian menggenggam erat roknya, ia ingin menangis tapi ia harus kuat. Ia tak ingin menunjukkan sisi lemahnya ke orang lain terlebih lagi terhadap Naruto-kun.

"Ya, ka-kalau be-begitu sampai jumpa. Pasti Naluto-kun akan main kesini lagi kan?" sial ia tergagap, ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bisa membendung air mata ini. Dan Naruto pasti telah mengenal gelagat Hinata dan tahu kebiasaan gadis kecil itu. Tergagap sama dengan gugup atau berusaha menahan tangis. Ya, itulah kebiasaannya. Naruto memandang Hinata yang kini mulai terisak. Matanya juga menahan cairan bening itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu Hinata-chan, Mungkin aku tak akan kembali kesini lagi." Dan ia memeluk Hinata yang kini menangis, ia senang dan sedih karena membuat Hinata menangis. Jujur saja selama ini Hinata selalu saja berusaha kuat di depan semua orang. Bukan, bukan karena Naruto tidak menyukainya tapi cobalah gadis ini bersikap sedikit lebih manja dan bergantung padanya. Karena perasaan ini bukan lagi perasaan layaknya seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi tapi lebih dari itu. Teman? Bukan. Sahabat? Bukan. Kekasih? Mungkin saja.

Telah dua belas tahun setelah perpisahan itu keduanya kini terus meniti masa depan yang berbeda awalnya bocah pirang itu terlewat rajin untuk mengirim surat dengan gadis Hyuuga, namun semua berubah setelah mereka dewasa kesibukkan mereka dan akhirnya mereka melupakan satu sama lain.

Musim pun terus berganti dan waktu terus berjalan seiring datangnya masa depan. Tampak seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa melewati trotoar yang cukup ramai ia menenteng tasnya dan tak mengiraukan apapun disikitarnya.

"Ck! Aku telat." Decaknya kemudian, Dan terus berlari.

Disisi lain tampak seorang pemuda pirang dengan wajah tampannya dengan menenteng kopernya ia baru saja keluar dari taxi dari arah airport Tokyo. Mengenakan kaos berwarna biru serta jas berwarna abu-abu dan celana panjang hitamnya. Ia berjalan pelan kearah trotoar yang cukup ramai dan tak sedikit pula yang terpesona olehnya, ia hanya tersenyum saja.

"Aku pulang Hinata-chan." Gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat bahagia entah karna apa. Saat ia menoleh kearah seberang tampak seorang gadis melewatinya. Gadis yang ia cintai sedari kecil dan juga sebaliknya. Namun, ia tak mengetahuinya. Si gadis kecil yang kuat namun tetap menangis saat ditinggalkan olehnya. Mereka tak melihat satu sama lain.

Sret.

Helaian kelopak mahkota gadis itu tersangkut oleh kancing Naruto, Sontak mereka menoleh dan terdiam. Mungkin mereka menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. Hyuuga Hinata menatap pemuda di depannya dan sebaliknya Naruto Uzumaki menatap dalam iris unik klan Hyuuga. Kurasa waktu akan terus berjalan dan akan mempermainkan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hyuuga Hnata, tak terkecuali saat ini. Iyakan? dan entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Entah berlalu atau akan terus berlanjut.

**Fin**

**Gyaa! Apa kah nge-gantung? Atau gak jelas jadinya? Curcol dikit boleh enggak? *blink blink* kemaren amex udah perpisahan SMA sedih banget tapi keep spirit deh :* bagi yang masih UN semangat y, Ganbatte! ****Terima kasih yang sudah pada meriview fanfic amex ini, sesuai janji satu persatu fic amex yang multichapter akan amex publish karena sekarang udah selesai UN doakan semoga amexki lulus dan diterima Perguruan tinggi ya minna-san. Dan semoga amex bisa terus menulis fic-. Yang udah riview ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU! dan ****sampai jumpa lagi minna-san ^^/ **

**Gak bosan-bosannya amex ingatin jangan lupa RnR untuk semangatin amex ya.**

.

.

.

Amexki chan


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

- amexki chan PRESENT-

.

.

.

** TODAY **

Pernikahan dan Janji Suci

.

.

**Disclaimer:** INGAT NARUTO BUKAN MILIK saya tapi PUNYA KISHI-SENSEI

**Warning :** OOC,dan masih ada TYPO(s) berhamburan, de el el lainnya.

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing:** Naruto X Hinata

**Rated** : T

**Special Thanks**:

Algojo (Arigatou, oke nih udah lanjut), Izkaa lovnh (makasi doanya senpai ^^) , **Livylal** (masuk list dulu ya, sangkyu uadah riviuw), Guest 1 (makasih), Guest 2 (makasih ^^), (tengkyu dukungannya)

.

.

**Hari yang membuat jantungku berdegup kencang**

**Aku hanya memandangmu, Melihat senyumanmu yang sungguh menawan**

**Bersamanya dan untuk selamanya.**

.

.

.

Alunan indah dari dentingan piano sore itu ikut menjadi saksi bisu resepsi pernikahan antara adam dan hawa. Mereka mengikat janji suci bukan di gereja mewah namun di suatu padang rumput yang indah dan berhiaskan pita-pita putih yang tampak kelasik. Saat itu kau tersenyum penuh kebahagian dengan tuxedo putih yang pas padamu membuatmu terlihat sangat tampan. Kulit mu yang berwarna tan pun semakin terlihat khas, juga rambut pirang milikmu yang selalu menjadi identitasmu sekarang tampak sangat rapi. Hari ini kau sangat gugup namun bersemangat. Entahlah perasaan itu sukar didefinisikan dengan kata-kata yang paling pas. Kau berjalan dengan gagah seolah-olah kau adalah seorang raja yang dipuja oleh rakyatmu.

Namun, sesekali kau tersenyum gugup dan memandang seseorang pria dan wanitamungkin usianya sekitar akhir empat puluhan yang kini tersenyum haru padamu. Kau kembali menatap pendeta yang ada dihadanmu dan kau terkesiap saat ia memanggil nama seorang gadis yang akan menjadi pasangan mu sekarang dan mungkin sampai maut memisahkan kalian. Tanpa kau sadari dirimu mengepalkan tanganmu kuat. Mungkin kau merasa gugup? Ah ayolah tentu saja kau sangatseperti itu hari ini. Karena hari ini kau dan si gadis...

"Silahkan Hyuuga Hinata"

Akan menikah.

Ya si gadis Hyuuga yang selama ini menjadi kekasihmu menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Milikmu sendiri. Kau menatapnya yang kini terlihat anggun, kau tertegun melihat ratumu yang sangat cantik hari ini. Rambutnya yang panjang digelung keatas dengan hiasan bunga mawar putih dan tak lupa kalung mutiara yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya yang putih tanpa cacat. Tanpa sadar kau menelan salivamu yang tercekat. Gaun itu gaun putih yang sangat indah berpaduan dengan bordiran bunga lavender yang cantik. Sial, sepertinya kau tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan sempat-sempatnya kau berwajah bodoh seperti itu Uzumaki.

Ia mendekat gadis Hyuuga itu berjalan berdampingan dengan ayahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah mertuamu. Kau terperanjat hatimu berdetak tak karuan. Hei, ayolah ini bukan seperti dirimu saja. Apa perutmu sakit? Atau yang lebih parahnya sekarang kau ingin pingsan? Well, sejak kapan kau tertular kebiasaan Hyuuga Hinata?

Gadis Hyuuga itu terseyum manis dan sesaat kau merasa tenang. Sekarang ia berada di depan mu dan kemudian pendeta berbicara menasihati kalian dengan beberapa kata-kata. Dan acara inti pun dimulai.

"Keluarga dan sahabat terkasih, yang telah berkumpul dalam tempat yang indah ini untuk tujuan dari sebuah upacara yang suci dari ikatan pernikahan, Apakah anda dengan tulus bersedia memberikan wanita ini kepada pria ini dalam kunci pernikahan?" ucapnya kepada calon sang mertuamu.

"Ya. Kami bersedia , Ibunya dan saya" ucap sosok di samping calon istrimu. Dan kemudian ia meletakkan tangan gadismu dalam genggamman tangan kananmu,dan tersenyum sekilas padamu. Lalu ia kembali duduk disamping wanita yang adalah calon ibu mertuamu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, bersediakah anda dihadapan tuhan berjanji untuk mencintai dan menghargai baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, wanita di sebelah kanan anda yang sekarang sedang anda pegang? Apakah anda berjaji menempatkan dia sebagai yang utama dari segala hal, menjadi suami yang baik dan beriman. Dan hanya bagi dia, selama-lamanya hingga akhir hidup anda?"

"Saya bersedia" ucapmu tenang dan lantang. Dan begitu pun kekasih tercintamu mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Saya bersedia" ucapnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya yang chubby. Setelahnya kau memasangkan cincin yang sedari kau bawa, cincin bermata sapphire dan amethyst. Dirimu dan dirinya secara bergantian menyematkan cincin indah itu. Senyum kebahagiaan kalian terukir dalam hati dan jiwa kalian.

"Uzumaki Naruto kau boleh mencium pasanganmu" dengan hati tenang dan tanpa ragu kau mencium lembut bibir gadis Hyuuga yang kini menjadi isterimu, ciuman yang lembut pada awalnya namun kemudian kau melesakkan lidahmu kedalam mulut gadis itu meminta izin untuk memperdalam ciuman kalian. Sedangkan isterimu hanya menurut dan mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan.

"Hinata-hime kau adalah hatiku, jiwaku, milikku dan hidupku aku akan selalu mencintaimu seumur hidupku." Ucapmu disela ciuman kalian. Kata-kata yang indah dan jujur darimu.

"Ya, Naruto-kun aku juga. Karena jalan hidupku adalah untuk menjadi pasanganmu" dan saat itu kau mendengarkan ia menjawab dengan tenang tanpa tergagap sedikitpun.

Kalian lihat mereka tampak bahagia saat ini, Mungkin Uzumaki Naruto selalu melakukan hal konyol dan kadang kala ia memiliki perasaan tak peka. Tapi, sekarang disisinya akan ada yang selalu disampingnya menerima kekurangannya tanpa terkecuali. Mereka bertemu, menjalin kasih dan akhirnya mereka menikah. Dirimu menautkan jari-jari kalian mengenggam erat sembari mengajaknya keluar gereja untuk melemparkan bunga mawar putih di pegangnya.

Dan dalam hitungan ketiga para tamu memperebutkannya, dan disanalah seseorang yang berdiri menyaksikan kalian. Rambut cokelat yang biasanya dicepol tampak diurai rapi, kau melihatnya yang semula tertunduk lesu terlonjak kaget saat tanpa sengaja lemparan buket bunga Hinata mengenainya. Kau tahu kemarin gadis itu baru bertengkar hebat dengan kakak iparmu si Neji itu. Namun, kau melihatnya tersenyum kala ia terkekeh pelan.

"Hei, Tenten selamat kau mendapatkan buket itu semoga kalian menyusul kami ya!" ucapmu sedikit berteriak kearahnya. Sedangkan Hinata ikut terseyum.

"Ya ya ya Uzumaki-san, teimakasih Hinata buketnya cantiik sekali" Ucapnya. Kemudian dirimu dan dirinya melangkah memasuki mobil sedan putih yang telah terparkir dideppan kalian, kau melirik Hyuuga Neji mendekat kearah gadis tadi. Yah kau terseyum melihat mereka.

"Selamat berjuang kakak ipar! " teriakmu didalam mobil yang membuat semua pasang mata melihat pasangan itu.

FIN

Yei amex update lagi terimakasih atas riviuw kalian dan yang udah semangatin amex minna-san semua. Untuk yang silent reader ayo dong riviuw juga biar amex tambah semangat ^^, oh iya pada akhirnya amex udah berhasil LULUS SMA seneng banget rasanya tinggal ujian PTN nih terus doain amex ya *ngarep* dan semoga juga fic amex yang pada lagi istirahat bisa di update juga sabar ya...

**UNTUK YANG PADA KELULUSAN SELAMAT YA SEMOGA HASILNYA MEMUASKAN ,**

**Gak bosan-bosannya amex ingatin jangan lupa RnR untuk semangatin amex ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Amexki chan**


End file.
